Lost and Found
by Ranger Pup
Summary: When the love of your life leaves you, and all hope is gone, how do you survive. You sit and wait as hope fades away, leaving darkness, until someone shows you the light
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Ranger here. So I just finished Brother's in Ice, and I'm working on Death of a Friend. But I want to post a little teaser to wet your appitites a little bit. This fic is called Lost and Found. So not to keep you all waiting, here's a teaser for Lost and Found….**

Everything was perfect,

Until….

(click)

"Look out"...

(Bang)

Blood everywhere,

Fading fast…..

Darkness

In the hospital….

him with her…

Flatline...

unbearable pain…

A tree next to the cliff,

A rope tied in a noose….

Pulled tight...No hope...All alone…

A paw reaches out from the darkness, and guides me to the light

Hope...No pain… A real friend

True love….

Until the end…

I was lost….

Until I was found.

 **Hope you enjoyed this teaser… For those who enjoyed it let me know.**

 **It will be up as soon as I finish Death of a Friend.**

 **Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there pups Ranger here, sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have been busy with school and work, but now i'm back, so as always, please review and let me know what you think, if you PM me I usually respond quickly, but enough from me… enjoy Chapter one of Lost and Found**

 **Chapter one: Secrets Revealed**

 **Zuma POV**

"I can't believe them" said the chocolate lab with tears streaming down his face.

"They wewe supposed to be my fwiends, now I can't even feel safe awound them."

Zuma was heartbroken, the other pups had learned a secret about him, one he had tried to keep to himself for the longest time, but now that it was out, Zuma was beginning to feel hated…

"If they can't accept me fow me, then I guess they don't want me hewe" he says as he begins to pack his hovercraft.

Little did he know, Marshall had been walking by and saw he was upset, He kept his distance, and listened to what Zuma had to say, before he decided to go any closer.

"Why did Chase have to do this to me, he didn't need to tell then" cried Zuma, "We wewe supposed to be fwiends, but now I am finding it hawd to believe that, he told them, and made them laugh at me, why….why me" he sobs, burying his face in his paws "Why did I have to be diffewent? Why can't I be nowmal?"

Zuma looks up from his paws to see Marshall standing in the doorway of his pup house, with a smile on his face, as usual. Zuma sees him and whimpers and backs away in fear, causing Marshall's smile to disappear.

"Zuma is everything alright"asked Marshall "I saw you crying and…." He got cut off "Why do you cawe?" Zuma yelled, which made Marshall seem hurt " Do you just want to come hewe to judge me too?" Zuma yelled in the dalmatians face, causing him to tear up.

Marshall had never see Zuma this upset, and he never wanted him to be like this. Zuma was like a little brother to Marshall, but lately, he has been a little more that that to the dally. Marshall was hiding his feelings for a certain pup from the others, they assumed it was Everest, but that was not the case….

"Mawshall, I'm sowwy…"said zuma tearing up again "It's just the othews awe making fun of me, and if they want to be this way to me, then I can't stay in a place that won't accept me" he said hugging the dalmatian. This simple act made Marshall cry, because in his mind, his dream of asking his crush out slowly slipping away.

Zuma released his hug, and guided Marshall out of his pup house, which transformed into his hovercraft, and Zuma took one last look at the place he called home for so long, and he sped off not looking back at the dalmatian that was crying where he was once parked.

 **Marshall POV**

Marshall was besides himself, the one pup he really cared about was gone, and it had something to do with his friends teasing him about something. Was it really wrong for a male pup to like another male, for Marshall was hiding a secret too, one that would destroy him if it got out, he made his way back to his puphouse, depressed as ever.

Marshall had an obsession with a certain chocolate lab, he adored the little pup, and cherished every moment he spent with him. But those days seemed to be over, but Marshall was a determined pup. He would find out what the others did to him, but he decided to take a nap, and he had a dream that would set in motion one of the biggest events of the young pups life….

 **DREAM**

Everything was perfect, red and orange went perfect together, even though Zuma said it wouldn't. All of our friends were here, from Mayor Goodway, to Captain Turbot, they all showed up to see the happiest day in our lives.

Katie led our reception which was a really nice event in itself. She gave a really nice speech about how no one can judge us because we were in love, and something else along those lines, I forget, but it was a nice speech.

There was a party afterwards which from what I remember was nice, everyone was happy, but the best part was still to come… Zuma pulled me aside and it got fun real fast….

Zuma tackled me, and it caught me off guard, I never expected a little pup to have that much power behind him, but I let him pin me, as I'm not one to fight back. I remember him kissing all over me, and I felt his paw move lower down my belly

"Yelp, if you want me to stop" he had said to me but I never did yelp, I kept quiet, and just as he was about to grab me….. I woke up

 **Marshall POV**

I cursed myself for waking up, and I looked down and saw I was kinda excited from having that dream. I stared at a picture of me and Zuma, and I began to cry.

"How can I let this happen to such a sweet caring kind pup, he never deserved this" I said punching the side of my pup house.

When I did this I saw my friends playing, and then I looked at the spot where Zuma's hovercraft was and growled. I'm not a violent pup, but right now I could kill one of them for what they did. I was furious that my friends could do that.

And I was going to figure out what they did, so that way I could bring my friend home, and with that I walked out my puphouse, towards my friends to get the truth, by any means necessary…

 **Hey pups**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still getting the hang of writing after so long. Hope you enjoyed it, I really want to know how you feel so please review me, I like knowing I make you all happy with my work. Welp until next time**

 **Ranger out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again pups it's ranger and I'm here bringing you the next chapter in lost and found, I appreciate all the people who reviewed saying they like the story it means a lot, so with out any more words from me let's get to it….**

Marshall was furious, no that wasn't the right word, the pup was enraged… That was an emotion the dally never usually felt, because today this kind, compassionate pup was on the warpath, and one pup was dead in his sights…

"I'm gonna kill him"thought Marshall as he made his way towards the pups were playing, "he's gonna pay for this, I'm gonna make sure of it"

Marshall saw the pups playing, but he stayed back a bit; unnoticed by the pups, because at the moment he was having second thoughts about what he was gonna do.

"This isn't you Marshall" he thought " you don't hurt people, you're a medic you make people feel better, you help them"

"But they caused your best friend, no your biggest crush to run away crying, they aren't your friends they hated him, almost as much as you hate them now."

Marshall kept going back and forth with himself, debating what he was gonna do… Because the Dalmatian knew that if he went through with this, there was no turning back, they would hate him forever…. The thought of losing his friends brought a tear to his eye.

"This is for Zuma, all this is for him, even if I don't have a chance, I have to help him save his name… Because right now he doesn't even have that"

Marshall rushed out at the pups, and he hit Chase full on, and he pinned him to the ground, and Marshall was snarling.

The others stared in shock, something bad must have happened, because Marshall never acted like this, none of the pups have ever seen him like this… Except the one who was pinned to the ground.

"And to think I called you my brother" he snarls as he punches chase in the muzzle.

"I loved him and you drove him away" Marshall said with tears in his eyes

"What the hell are you talking about" he says pushing Marshall off of him.

"You know damn well, I'm talking about how you harassed Zuma into leaving, no not just leaving he ran away sobbing, he was hurt by your words chase" Marshall says taking another swing at chase

"Marshall please…" Chase was tearing up too " don't do this, I don't want to hurt my best friend"

"You're no friend of mine," Marshall said, and immediately he wished he could take it back, because chase was really upset by this

"So all these years were for nothing then huh Marshall" says chase who tackled Marshall and pinned him "you are gonna tell me it means nothing" with this chase swung and felt something crunch under his paw, he looks and sees the Dalmatians muzzle pushed in and bleeding

Marshall began to cry, and he swung back blindly at chase, landing hits wherever he could, he bit scratched and swung until he was pinned again, this time it was by of all pups rocky.

"Marshall please stop this, it's not worth it we can find Zuma and bring him back" said rocky " here let me get you up and patch your nose back up"

Marshall snarled and growled at the mix breed

" he called you his big brother, and you did nothing for him, nothing rocky how does that make you feel huh, you joined in on it, you drove him away with all the rest of them" said Marshall who was still crying, though if it was from sadness or rage was yet to be determined.

" now hang on a minute" this was Skye speaking, Marshall groaned " who drove him away, because it wasn't me"

Marshall turned on her now " you think you are so great huh Skye, you're just a stuck up pup you know that. You were involved, because you will do anything that chase does, anything to get him to notice you. Well open your eyes bitch, he never liked you, and he never will so move on, and stop being so desperate around him" Marshall was breathing heavily as he said this, it was tearing the poor pup apart to say it but he kept going

Skye was on the ground in tears at what Marshall had said to her

" maybe he's right" she thought " maybe I a bit too desperate for chase's attention" with this she continued sobbing

Rubble was crying too and backing away from Marshall, Marshall noticed and didn't say anything, he let the young pup be, and he turned back to chase…

" well chase you got your wish, any pup who is gay is gone now thanks to you" said Marshall

Chase looked confused

" what do you mean Marshall" he said groaning through the pain in his ribs

" I mean you drove Zuma out because he is gay, I figure it's only a matter of time before you come after me too so I'll save you the trouble…. I quit…" Said Marshall,

This got a gasp from all the pups, without their medic what would they do

Marshall didn't care, he went to his pup house, gathered a few things and he left he was off to try to find his crush, and as he just showed he would stop at nothing…

"Are...Are we going to go find them" asked Skye to the group of pups

"I don't know if I want to see Marshall like that again" said Rubble, "That was really scary"

"Give him time" said Chase "he's upset, he will cool off and come back to us"

"Are you sure Chase" said Rocky "He seemed pretty serious about not coming back"

"I'm sure Rocky" said Chase, but in reality he was thinking "I really hope I'm right"

Meanwhile Marshall was sitting by the edge of the cliff overlooking Adventure Bay, he could see Captain Turbot boat in the distance, he could see wally playing by the buoys. The Image brought a tear to his eye again, because he was looking at the water, and no one in Adventure Bay could look at the water without thinking of one very specific pup

"Zuma…"Marshall sobbed "I'm…. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, now you are gone….forever" Marshall thought as he looked around him, he saw a piece of paper by a tree, and he went to pick it up… as he did he gasped when he saw who it was from…

 _I'm sowwy fow leaving you, I had no othew choice. They hated me so much, to stay would have made it so much wowse. Don't come looking fow me, by this point I'm in a bettew place, one whewe I won't be judged, one whewe I can be happy. I hope it doesn't huwt me too much, but as I always say let's dive in, for the last time. I know you will find this, and I want you to know I have always loved you, and I always will, but I know I will see you again in a bettew place_

 _Your favowite lab_

 _Zuma_

"No… No he can't be gone, he just can't be, not like this, not because of this" Marshall looked at the cliff "Let's dive in for the last time" marshall thought as he looked over the edge of the cliff at the turbulent water below him "No pup could survive that, not even a good swimmer like him" Marshall began to cry

"I'm too late, I couldn't save him, I can't call myself a hero,"

"We will meet again in a better place…"and Marshall got an idea, it was a horrible idea, one which there was no turning back from.

Marshall looked to the edge of the cliff with tears in his eyes, he lowered his head and sprinted for the edge...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pups ranger here… So sorry about the wait I have been busy working with sgt Jay on some new stuff so check him out… I appreciate all the love this story has gotten but enough from me let's get to it….

Marshall was about to run off the cliff when something hit him hard from the side and knocked him over…

"It's not wowth it dude" said the mysterious figure.

Marshall was freaking out, he was hearing Zumas voice but in his mind Zuma was dead

"It can't be…. Can it be you…" Marshall was in shock at what he saw

Before him was a small chocolate lab with an orange and blue pup tag….

"Hey dude, what's up" said the lab with a huge grin on his face.

Marshall couldn't still believe what he was seeing.

"But….but I thought you were dead Zuma." Marshall said sadly.

Zuma looked down and teared up

" I'm sowwy dude, I figuwed you knew me bettew than to do that, I did it so if the othews found it they would leave me alone and not come looking fow me, knowing I was dead"

Marshall was confused by what he had said.

"But why did you really do that? You drove me to attempting to kill myself."

Zuma started to cry

" I didn't think you would dude, I though the note would be a good way fow you to wembew me…. I was wwong"

Marshall then picked up the lab's head.

"Zuma, it was stupid of me to even to attempt it. Do you know why I did though?"

Zuma nods somberly

"To meet again in a bettew place… So you can be with me again…"

Marshall nodded in confirmation

"How did the othews take me wunning away?" Asked Zuma curiously

"I think after I yelled at them for their actions, they seemed to regret the way they treated you." Replied Marshall.

Zuma was shocked, Marshall the nicest pup in the wowld got angwy…. To defend him….

"You, yelled at them, fow me?"

Marshall nodded.

"I would've done it for you anyway even if it wasn't teasing."

"So they cawe huh, like enough that they mmight feel bad fow me?" Ask Zuma genuinely

Marshall gulped.

"All except C-" Marshall gulped again.

"Mawshall, you didn't…" Zuma was shocked "you quit because of me didn't you? No no this isn't going the way I thought, I wuined evewything...I'm a howwible pup"

Marshall put his head down

"Yes. I did. Because I couldn't bear to be on the PAW Patrol without you Zuma."

"We gotta get youw spot back… I'm not wowth it, you wewe needed thewe, a watew wescue pup isn't nesscawy a medic is" said Zuma frantically

"But you are necessary…"

"Without you people die Mawshall…. I can't have that on my mind that I caused people to die because I wanted a pup fow myself…"

Zuma was breathing heavy, Marshall could see he meant every word that he said and Marshall felt responsible in his own way.

" people need an emt pup Mawshall, you make suwe people don't die, I'm not wowth the lives of innocent people, People who would nevew accept me as soon as they find out I'm gay"

"Zuma yes its true that people need me, but you are just as important as me." Marshall was crying by now.

Zuma was thinking… It made him nervous but he needed to do it for his friend

"I'm going to talk to Wydew, I'm getting youw job back" said Zuma defiantly

Zuma walked towards the lookout and looked back at Marshall

"Comming, dude" he said questioningly " I'm not gonna sit hewe knowing how they tweated you"

Marshall looked at Zuma and nodded

"Sure I'm coming with you. But are you going to come back?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the lab

"I mean are you going to come back home, back to the team?" Asked the Dalmatian.

" I don't know Mawshall, I weally don't, until I see how they weact to me"

"Just know this. I will be always be with you always. Until the day I die, Zuma. This I promise."

Zuma was stunned by the kind words of the spotted pup

(Did he mean it,does he weally cawe about me? Why does he cawe?)

Marshall's next words were chosen very carefully.

"Zuma, I meant what I said. Its because I really care about you and it hurts me to see you this upset. Yeah the pups were stupid to tease you. The others regret what they said to you except that damn police pup."

"Mawshall…. You cawe about me? I'm shocked dude, I mean no one evew likes the gay pup…..

Zuma stopped he was fearful by his last words…

(oh no did I just say I was gay, I messed up big time, he's gonna hate me now)

Zuma was trying to save him self

"I mean the quiet one, yea that's it they always hate the quiet pup dude." He said nervously

Marshall shook his head.

"Zuma, I don't care if you are gay or not. I am ok with it. I mean I like you a lot. Truth is…"

Zuma was remembering why he ran away…

Chase calling him out…. Telling all his fwiends that he was gay…. The taunting the pain…. Until he ran away…..

But wait.. Marshall saw him, and was nice he said he…..

Zuma hugged marashall and said

"I know you care, you stood by me fow all of this, I need to do this fow you now, you need to be a fiwe pup dude, this whole town needs you to be…. Let's go get you youw job back"

Marshall stopped Zuma.

"Wait there is something I need to tell you first."

Zuma looked at the pup curiously

"Yea what's up dude?"

"You are probably wondering why I stood by you the entire time."

"You have the biggest heawt of any pup I know dude, if it was the othews I know you would stand by them." Said the lab confidently

Marshall nodded.

"But I did it because the truth is….that I love you Zuma.."

Zuma was even more shocked

(It all makes sense now…. He was always wanting to play with me…. He always was thewe to help, he laughed at stuff I said that wasn't even funny…. And he's kinda cute…. Did I just…)

Zuma was blushing heavily but his dark fur hid it. And he was not afraid to show he cared.

"Cmon dude we gotta go back home".

"Can't we stay for a little bit please?" The dally asked

"Why dude?" Asked the lab curiously

"Ummmmm….." The Dalmatian couldn't think of a reason.

Zuma saw his cheeks turn red, and he laughed….

Marshall was blushing badly.

"Is the fiwe pup a bit wawm" asked Zuma sarcastically

"Uhh. Maybe." The Dalmatian blushed redder.

Zuma saw his distress and he walked up to him and gave the dally a kiss on the cheek

Marshall then grabbed Zuma and brought him for a deep kiss.

Zuma blushes and kisses him back

"Play time latew dude, we got wowk to do"

He then walked off with Marshall in tow, but off in the woods there was a creature watching them, one who knew the pair very well, and he was looking for another opportunity to meet with them….

So who's this mysterious creature? What's MarGshall and Zuma gonna do back at the lookout, find out in the next chapter… Until then see you pups later.

Ranger

Hey pups. It's me SgtJay helping my friend Ranger on this story. Just thought you guys should know. Marshall's lines are done by me. SgtJay out


End file.
